All Might Christmas (one shot)
by Fangirling Again
Summary: It's Christmas Morning and Yagi Toshinori is having a very eventful day! Catching up with people he hadn't seen in years and ofcourse aiming to be the no.1 hero, he couldn't avoid meeting up with villains... What kind of day will he have? early pro hero time line one shot why not


Yagi Toshinori had moved back to Japan less than a month ago, with settling a building for a new agency and start up his life in Japan, dealing with moving his things to an apartment and fighting villains he had lost track of the time and was more then surprised to see a call from his dad on the early morning of the 25th of December.  
"Hey Dad!" He yawns, rolling over the bed to slowly wake up and rub the sleep from his eyes.  
"Hey, how's the Symbol of Peace doing?" The blond asked cheerfully to his son.  
"Mhm... Good." He murmurs back.  
"Merry Christmas son!" The blond old man boomed happily. Yagi blinked slowly. Hang on; he swallows back a surprised yelp. It was the 25th already?! He pulls back his phone and swipes down for the date.  
"Are you okay Tosh?" His father, worried.  
"Huh... yeah... sorry Dad, Merry Christmas!" He smiles happily at him. "I just lost track of time," he scratches his necks as he the frick did it get the the 25th?  
"Head always in the battle!" His father chuckles back, "Never in reality! Its alright, I've always brought and made some turkey for dinner you and me catch up." He smiles. Yagi had a sudden burst of good feeling, he'd spent 4 years in America, he'd forgotten how much he loved his dad.

Toshinori had lost his mother from illness when was three, and his father was always working to support him. Sometimes months went by before he got to sit down and talk with his dad. When his master, Nana Shimura, came around, it was the first time he'd felt the mother's, or family's, bond. She was always there for him, and worked hard to raise him to be the All Might he was today. A good feeling settled in his stomach. He paused a thought to contact Gran Torino to visit her grave on this special day.

The start of a good Christmas with set plans. He was feeling good as climbs out of bed to get ready.

Jet-lag tugged at his eyes as Yagi made his way to his old homeroom's teacher's household. The trains still ran through the day, although less busy.. Ready to cross to the street to the station he heard a yelp.  
"HEROES HELP!" Toshinori couldn't lie, if he said the sound of a cry for help made him excited. He turned to see a young lady been pulled by a pair older men.

Her festive holiday shirt was burning off, from one of the pairs man's quirk.  
Yagi Toshinori snapped away and All Might starting running towards to the save the terrified girl. She was crying and beating against the two men.  
"Please, I'm meeting my boyfriend's family!" She begs.  
"IT'S FINE NOW! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might booms, he grabs the first man and slams him away from the women and smashes an uppercut into his chest. It wasn't enough to kill, but the man screams and flies for a meter and slams to the ground, completely knocked out. The other man's eyes widened as he slams a fist of fire to a building and bolts away. All Might smiles, leaping in front of him. The man freezes and snarls."I just wanted fun on Christmas, hero! Going to ruin a good mans entertainment?" He asked in taunt. All Might frowns at him.  
"It's not fun if only one person consents!" He growls and punches his face, carefully regulating his percent.  
The mans eyes turn white and he collapses, to the concrete ground. All Might leans down. Both of them still alive and well.  
"I'll give you the gift of spending time in prison for the rest of Christmas." He pulls them both of each other, waiting for the police.

The girl was on her knees sobbing and crying.  
"My outfits ruined, my makeup... They'll... They'll never like me now..."She was shaking against the wall. All might leans down.  
"Hey, hey, you're okay." He takes her hand and squeezes it. She nodded, and hugs All Might closely.  
"Thank you hero." She sobs. All Might smiles and pats her back, he then helps her up; picking up her bag. Her phone was smashed.  
"Do you want to call your boyfriend?" He offers, pulling out his own, and noticing small store open. "I can buy you a new shirt and makeup too?" He offers looks up, dark brown eyes wide.  
"I...no..no you don't have to.." She shakes her head, taking his phone to text the number out and call.  
All Might chuckles "A hero job is to make sure the victim is feeling better, and it's Christmas, he reminded." Cheerfully, as the mention of Christmas, she fell through on his offer and nodded, letting him help her up.  
"Thank... you... you're All Might right? I... I've seen you patrolling a few times." She smiles. All Might helps her to the store to pick things out and pay, comforting her. Usually he didn't go so far to help, but it was Christmas. Within an hour she was better and left with the officer to drop her off safely.

Now in all honesty, All Might had lost all his money for the gift he was going to pick up for his Dad. Why was make-up and clothes so expensive?!  
Maybe he go back to his apartment...or... Maybe ask Gran Torino to borrow some coins.  
He winces, quickly knowing he would probably told off for being under-prepared_' ...but I was master...there was a girl and... '_ He shakes his head, he didn't want to go into details. His apartment for too far a walk he was bothered to double track, he groans. He'll work something out!

He clicks his train card and hopes to the bullet train to see his 2nd. master. He grabbed a seat, rare on most days in Japan and uses his reflection to fix his bangs and mildly burnt shirt.

* * *

An old man entered opened the door. When Yagi arrived and knocked on the door.  
He looked happily to see him, but pulls a fake frown.  
"What do you want?" He grunts. Toshi smiles happily at him.  
"Merry Christmas!" He smiles at him.  
Gran Torino shrugs. "It's a family thing, haven't had one in awhile to celebrate it." He says curtly.  
Toshi couldn't help to feel a sudden pang of hurt.  
"I thought I meant something to you?" He tries to laugh it off. Gran Torino looks away, his classic Tsundere nature, Toshinori knew he was smiling.  
"Tch what ever, come in I might have some takiyaki!" He opens the door. Toshi lights up like a Christmas tree.  
"Thank you sir!" He follows.

The breakfast was simple and so close to Gran Torino's nature that Toshi felt right at home again. He talked about America, once they finished Yagi prompted he wanted to visit his master's grave.  
"And... I also... didn't get my father a present... And I spent my money on helping this girl..." He mumbles scratching his neck.  
Gran Torino's face fell from happiness, sadness to anger and disappointment. A range of emotions, Yagi wasn't used to on his old homeroom teachers face.  
"You want to be the symbol of peace and you're under prepared!" He grumbles and walks to a shelf to grab two $20 bills.  
"I don't know what stores are open... buy your dad a burger?" He scoffs but smiles at him, he seemed thankful Yagi had come to see him on this day.  
"Now let's go see how Nana is doing!..its been too long" Gran Torino whispers and pats his back. Yagi nodded, he paused and looks down at him.  
"Sensei... Are you shrinking?" He asked innocently. Gran Torino frowns and hits him.  
"Bah' you're still growing..." He rumbles and hurries faster out the door, pausing and glaring at the hero, who'd hit right on the nose of the truth. "Shut up about my height!" He growls, sending Yagi into a thick laugh.

* * *

All Might was crying as he leans in front of his masters grave. He told her about America and how he'd started being a hero.  
He looks at Gran Torino like a sad puppy, taken from their mother.  
He leans down and hugs him.  
"She'd be proud of who you've become, she's happy you thought of her." Gran Torino promises. All Might nodded and leans to the hug.  
"I should... Go see my dad now...he's missed me..."

Gran Torino pat his back. "I'll walk you to train, before you find another civilian and waste my money on them too!" He barks.  
Yagi tugs a smile. "Sensei... I was being a hero.' He protests.  
The shrinking teacher scoffs.

* * *

Finally arriving at Father's Yagi was smiling too much, he'd missed the worn house he grew up in. Outside was a loose clean, a quick tidy for his sons homecoming. Dust danced in the cold wind, he slips his unwrapped present in his coat and walked in. Finding the door open for him. His father was what you would called 'middle-class' and in Japan, you generally couldn't afford a house, it was renting an apartment, nevertheless his father worked hard to buy a house to raise his son. Toshinori was forever grateful.  
"Hey dad!" He heads and hugs his dad from behind. The man smiles and gives a huge bear hug.  
"Missed you!" He leans and ruffles his hair. "Merry Christmas Toshinori!"  
"Thanks dad!" He couldn't get enough of the warmth he had right now, a strong Christmas feeling side of him.  
They exchanged gifts and caught up.  
Some lonely neighbors came over to hang with the pair.

Yagi enjoyed the large group of people chatting. He hung close to his dad.  
"Thank you, I missed this Dad." He whispers, feeling like a boy. He didn't get a mountain of gifts, or the all-you-can-eat-food, as children got. He got his family, and he got to be a hero. This was all he really ever needed in life.  
At that moment, his phone buzzed. He paused looking at the number texted. Unknown, but it just had a -thank you- text. He frowns, trying to work out who. It clicked, it must be from the girl before; as she'd called her boyfriend; He smiles closing his phone.

* * *

Several years, longer than our Toshinori Yagi would like to admit he walked into the 1A's christmas party and beamed the students dressed in santa outfits, each fluff on their hat originated to themselves to match them, laughing at the feast and at each other. Exchanging gifts. He smiles. He yelps feeling a sudden warmth at him, he looks down to see Young Midoriya hugging him.  
"Merry Christmas All Might!" He grins. All Might spreads and smile and ruffles his green curled locks.  
"Merry Christmas my boy!" He smiles. Izuku Midoriya nodded, he ran off to go hang with his classmates.  
As he turns to walk away he hears.  
"Uraraka... I just hugged All Might... I am never showering again!" Izuku's classmates teased him, and All Might chuckles.  
"I wouldn't like a new hug later on if you smell, my boy!" He calls.  
"HE HEARD HE HEARD!" Izuku screams like MAYDAY MAYDAY!  
All Might smiles down. Home was where the heart is, and this place, at UA. Was home. What a great Christmas again this year!

~~ fyi the santa outfits was a real bnha chap that came out august this year!  
/chapter/boku-no-hero-academia_121/chapter-242 - thats the link if you dont mind spoilers. its a really cute chap!

YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS! ~~ im assuming if youre reading you celebrate it. if you dont! hope you enjoyed this chap and have a great 25th December!


End file.
